<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perchance to Dream by Bibliophile_Anya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733160">Perchance to Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya'>Bibliophile_Anya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SI’s in Crossovers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Female Characters, F/M, Itachi as Nico’s twin, Rebirth, Reincarnation, SI/OC as Percy’s twin, Sasuke as Jason’s twin, Self - insert, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Itachi is reincarnated as the twin of Nico, Sasuke as the twin brother of Jason and a female marine officer from our world as the twin sister of Percy. Unlike their fathers, the children of the Big Three get along splendidly much to the Goddess of Love's confused glee and the The God of Sea's dismay. Still nobody understands how they knew each other. After all, sharing a dreamscape and an empathy link is not something they have advertised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alessandro di Angelo/ Atalanta Jackson / Aeneas Grace, Itachi Uchiha/ Original female character/ Sasuke Uchiha, canon pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SI’s in Crossovers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perchance to Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this.</p><p> </p><p>Character Index: Percy Jackson, Atalanta Jackson, Poseidon, Sally Jackson, Sasuke Uchiha as Aeneas Grace, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Beryl Grace, Itachi Uchiha as Alessandro di Angelo, Nico, Bianca, Maria , Hades.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"To die, to sleep – to sleep, <strong>perchance to dream</strong> – ay, there's the rub, for in this sleep of death what <strong>dreams</strong> may come…"</p><p>- <strong>Hamlet</strong></p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Atalanta Jackson - 18 August 1993 to 1996</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The last she remembered was another naval warship attacking their borders, her drilling out commands and returning fire. They had a leak and while she had blown his brains out it was too late. The enemies had the patrol schedule. She had hurriedly sent all the details and an SOS urging her subordinates to get out of the ship. Looking at the oncoming missile she only took a fortifying breath before her world dissolved to a bright explosion.</p><p>She didn't remember much of note the past three years she was born, her memory of her father was a feeling of a warm glow, the barest trace of a smile and the comfortable feeling of being held, home. And of course him crooning Greek tales, calling her his princess. Her Dad wasn't as deadbeat as she had assumed. Something itched in the back of her mind about that memory but she discarded it, it was already hard enough to keep a track of her thoughts in her baby body.</p><p>She snuggled close to her father, feeling safe, feeling completely in her comfort zone which she only did when she was out in the sea. So she loved him to bits for that sense of belonging he gave her. And she slobbered him with kisses whenever he came to visit them, which strangely enough was in the middle of the night. He seemingly appeared out of nowhere but she discarded it as a loss of attention due to being a baby. Perhaps her mother's and his break up wasn't amicable thus he sneaked in to meet them. She had heard similar tales in her past life after all.</p><p>She was a pretty docile baby as opposed to her strong willed brother who had the worst tantrums. But she loved him to the point of abandon, taking care of him whenever she could. She was pretty sure her hand wasn't dry since her birth thanks to it being in Percy's gumming mouth most of the time but she didn't mind.</p><p>She got her memory back in snippets but she didn't realise where she was, who she was until that fine day.</p><p>Her mother had dropped her and her twin to the daycare. She snuggled close to Percy and napped away in their shared space. When she came too it was to her baby twin in this time strangling a snake that had slithered its way onto her stomach. She glanced at messy hair that hid the ocean green eyes that were staring at the snake in intense concentration. Without hesitating, she quickly grabbed the neck of the snake, and instead of one toddler two were squeezing it.</p><p>Percy grinned at her and then began admonishing the snake, "Bad snakey, trying to bite Atty!"</p><p>She couldn't help but grin back holding her hysteria in bay.</p><p>The snake was soon dead and Percy was still squeezing it like a soft toy causing her to grimace.</p><p>She heard stumbling footsteps and looked up just in time to see her mother scream.</p><p>After that her mother refused to send them to the daycare becoming increasingly paranoid.</p><p>She herself stayed wide awake most of the nights much to the dismay of the increasingly fussy baby Percy who was very attuned to her moods.</p><p>She didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry when she recalled multiple books featuring her baby brother as the protagonist.</p><p>She didn't even understand how she didn't recognise it before. After all she had practically learned all the books by rote, every sequel, every other book written by the same author.</p><p>Her baby niece was dyslexic and was bullied and so whenever her coolest marine Aunty visited her for one month every summer she read her tales of a boy who had the same issues but turned out to be a hero. She read those books to her niece every day, every night, acted them out whenever she could and tried to answer any questions whenever she could. So she had to delve pretty deep into the fandom and Greek and Roman mythology enough that she could compete with any specialist who actually studied those myths as their career. She had also bought her every edition of every copy available and read them and acted them out to her whenever she could.</p><p>Her sister had teased that her daughter loved their Aunt more than her own parents.</p><p>Thinking that she couldn't help but burst into sobs, which in turn caused Percy to wail out loud.</p><p>When she finally drifted into exhausted sleep she didn't expect to wake up in the presence of her home, the sea once again.</p><p>She slowly peeked her eyes open, gently rubbing her grimy eyes and peered at her father.</p><p>She didn't remember Poseidon visiting Percy around age three but then again he might have not remembered it.</p><p>Poseidon was looking at her with so much love in his ocean green eyes that she felt her breath catch. He was handsome, beach tanned skin, messy dark hair and a warm smile.</p><p>She hesitantly lifted her small palm and placed it on his stubbled cheek. He leaned into it slightly as she muttered hoarsely, "Pa?"</p><p>His eyes widened then looked shiny as he rumbled, "Yes my sea princess I am your Pa."</p><p>She felt his chest shake with his words and she snuggled closer, her brain still running weirdly, "Miss you."</p><p>Her baby instincts were on forefront currently it seemed and Poseidon just hugged her tighter, "I miss you too." And the longing in his voice couldn't be hidden.</p><p>"Percy?" She yawned.</p><p>He chuckled, "He just went back to sleep. He didn't recognise me as his Pa but he hugged me so all couldn't be bad." The last sentence was mumbled to himself and despite herself Atalanta Jackson felt a wave of fondness fill her.</p><p>She could hear the deep breaths that were like the sound of the sea waves, hypnotic and lulling her to sleep.</p><p>That was her last thought as she tugged her father's Hawaiian shirt closer and fell asleep again clinging onto him like a barnacle.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sasuke Uchiha : Aeneas Grace - July 1 1994 to 1996</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Sasuke came to, he was attached to the hip of a blonde toddler that was his fraternal twin brother. Who had recently stapled his own lip causing their older sister to scream in worry due to the endless amount of blood.</p><p>Sasuke remembered dying after fighting Naruto as Itachi looked on worriedly dreading the outcome. Itachi had stayed through sheer willpower after defeating the menace that was Kabuto.</p><p>It didn't take long to assimilate all his wanted to cry at the unfairness that just when he thought he would be reunited with his elder brother he was in this strange new world with no chakra. He admitted wanting a new chance but not like this. But he had a feeling, a strange one that whatever mission this new life brought Itachi would be here with him, later if not sooner.</p><p>He closed his eyes that night and waited to feel the burn in his eyes, the telling activation of Sharingan and Rinnegan. He had them both. But there wasn't any chakra here. It was a hilarious sight watching a one and half year old baby do weird hand signs and then throw up his hands in the air in frustration.</p><p>Thalia certainly thought so as she giggles and Sasuke all but melted. He was pretty fond of his older sister.</p><p>She would have made a splendid kunoichi with her take no shit attitude, well she did have to grow up soon what with his waste of space mother and absentee father he thought with a frown of distaste.</p><p>Jason was sleeping soundly and Thalia approached him gently lifting him into her arms. He felt a blush light up his face and he could see Thalia and she looked close to cooing.</p><p>Thalia said softly, "What's wrong Aen?"</p><p>Aeneas looked at his older sister who looked more like his identical twin than his actual twin.</p><p>He solemnly placed both of his palms on her cheeks causing her to startle. Their eyes met and a lot of words passed that didn't need to be said.</p><p>Thalia was well aware Aeneas was different, special. That didn't mean she loved both her baby brothers equally, she did honestly, but Aeneas seemed to understand that Thalia taking care of them instead of their deadbeat mum wasn't normal. He made her feel appreciated.</p><p>He said, "Thank you for being the best older sister."</p><p>Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke, "Thank you, my little genius brother."</p><p>She nuzzled his nose and that's how he fell asleep in her hold feeling safe.</p><p>After that Sasuke or now known as Aeneas actively helped Thalia whenever he could. Beryl Grace's antics made her seem all the more unforgivable to him and Thalia could see her own dislike for their mother reflected in Aeneas' electric blue eyes and she felt relieved. Then immediately felt like a bad sister.</p><p>But she loved the fact that Aeneas followed behind her whenever he could. The rest of the time he entertained Jason which was a load off her shoulders and she had more pleasant sleep, if one doesn't count demigod dreams.</p><p>One day as Jason napped under the care for once sober Beryl, Thalia took Aeneas with her to the closest grocery store. Aeneas was allowed to walk but he cursed his baby body, it was still hard in his baby body and so he got tired quickly and Thalia had to carry both him and the groceries on their way back.</p><p>Thalia laughed at the mulish expression on Aeneas' face. But then she shifted feeling her ADHD act out.</p><p>And she saw a creepily grinning lady walk towards them backing them in an alleyway and Thalia cursed herself for not being more aware.</p><p>Aeneas narrowed his eyes feeling his shinobi instincts working overdrive.</p><p>Thalia handed him the grocery before placing him beside a dumpster. He scrunched his nose in distaste but realised the severity of the situation they were in. He was waiting for a chance to activate his eyes but he doubted how they would work considering he couldn't feel any chakra but a strange power within him, the same power he could feel in his sister and brother and not any other person he countered strangely enough. But worry at how his sister would react to her brother having demon eyes made him halt but his sister's affections be damned, he prioritised her safety first; he would not lose her, he would act if he had to.</p><p>And to his surprise Thalia burst into action as the lady looked different, she seemed to have scales causing him to pause in his tracks.</p><p>She turned into a snake woman. He swore his mouth was open in bewilderment. And Thalia brought out a spear out of nowhere and impaled her as she screamed, "Curse you Demigod!" And she vanished into golden dust.</p><p>Thalia let out a sigh of relief but looked awkward when she saw her younger brother gaping at her.</p><p>"You saw it all huh?" She asked sheepishly.</p><p>Aeneas deadpanned, that expression along with his chubby cheeks, serious electric blue eyes and messy mop of dark hair making him look all the more cuter.</p><p>She said quickly, "The mist shouldn't have let you see that but you were always special, I will tell you everything but first let's hurry home."</p><p>Aeneas nodded snuggling close to her as she grabbed the groceries and rushed home.</p><p>And so Thalia spoke, she told how they were demigod children of the King of Gods, Beryl Grace's and Lord Zeus' entire history about the Greek Mythologies that were in fact real and not the stories she told them before their nap time.</p><p>Aeneas was thunderstruck, pun definitely not intended. He didn't have any good experiences with Gods and he had had enough being the reincarnation of a demigod the past life. Turns out he was an actual demigod now.</p><p>"So demigod instincts huh?" He mused and not shinobi ones.</p><p>Thalia nodded and they had reached home. Before he could ask anymore questions he saw bottles littered and pursed his lips and saw Thalia turn worried.</p><p>They rushed in to see Jason sleeping comfortably and felt relieved. Beryl was passed out on a nearby couch, a bottle of alcohol in her hand.</p><p>Jason stirred and turned to look at both of them and started babbling, "Aen! Sis."</p><p>Thalia and Aeneas shared a look and started playing with Jason.</p><p>After all of them ate, Aeneas pulled out a satchel of cookies which he had hidden in his jacket.</p><p>He placed them in Thalia's hands, "Happy Birthday sister!'</p><p>Jason mimicked him, " Appy Bi'dy Sis!"</p><p>Thalia looked astonished, "Aeneas how did you get them?"</p><p>Aeneas shrugged unwilling to admit he stole them when Thalia was distracted and made his eyes big and Thalia huffed in laughter but her eyes glistened.</p><p>They ate cookies and played hide and seek in their small apartment. Other than that Thalia's tenth birthday passed normally but Thalia looked happy.</p><p>It was night, Jason was once again asleep leaving Thalia and Aeneas awake their mother still passed out.</p><p>"Sister?" Aeneas asked and Thalia hummed her mood pleasant.</p><p>"Can you tell me more about our father?" He asked inquisitively.</p><p>Thalia stared at him before nodding and told him how he had returned before their birth and was more stern, but a much better father and spoke of all things more Latin instead of Greek. She told him about their powers, lighting and wind. And Aeneas was glad that he could still use his lightning attacks.</p><p>And so passed the rest of their time with Aeneas experimenting with his lightning. He managed to make sparks and hover a bit in the air but both tired him out to the point he couldn't stay awake to listen to Thalia's bedtime stories.</p><p>Soon it was his and Jason's second birthday and their mother had been strangely sober since the day before.</p><p>His mother had hummed and drove them to Wine Country being strangely insistent.</p><p>She took them to a park and Thalia looked happy but also worried like it was a dream. Aeneas scowled, Thalia shouldn't have felt that doubt.</p><p>Beryl was holding both Aenea and Jason in a tight grip and was leading them to a big building.</p><p>Beryl turned, "Thalia would you please fetch the picnic basket?"</p><p>Thalia looked uncertain but Beryl had never been more aware of the world and Thalia like every child hoped and grudgingly left Jason and Aeneas alone with her.</p><p>Aeneas felt alarm bells ring as their mother took them to ruins of a building.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Aeneas demanded and Jason was strangely silent.</p><p>Beryl spared him a glance before sitting down in the ruins and grabbed them both in a hug. It was the first pleasant one she had given them.</p><p>She spoke thickly, "It's alright Aeneas, Jason, my lovely boys. Mama just needs to grab something from the car, I will come back soon."</p><p>Jason knew something was wrong and started sniffling and Beryl's eyes brimmed with tears.</p><p>Aeneas spoke fast, "Wait. Wait for Thalia to come.'</p><p>Beryl held back a sob, "Sorry my smart baby. I wasn't left a choice."</p><p>And she rushed away and Aeneas screamed.</p><p>Jason started crying in earnest calling out for his mother and sister and Aeneas did the same calling out for Thalia. He couldn't rush after their mother leaving Jason alone in these strange ruins and his body wasn't strong enough to take Jason with him.</p><p>Both of them tired themselves out and when they came to, it was to a huge wolf staring at them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Itachi Uchiha : Alessandro di Angelo - 28 January 1932 to 1938</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Itachi's life was full of regrets, wishing that he could have done more for his family. But he didn't know how to do it any other way. Despite his prodigious status he was still a child and both Danzo and the masquerading Madara later known as his cousin Obito had taken advantage of that. Shisui had always been better at that, he thought with grief. And when he saw his brother's life force giving out as his best friend, his own Shisui laid beside him he knew that Naruto would make it but his brother wouldn't. Sasuke had a habit to show his love for the dead and not for the living. And before the Edo Tensei dispelled he wished, only one; to be reunited with his beloved younger brother in death.</p><p>Itachi figured out quickly that he wasn't dead, after all he had died once and had then been reanimated with a jutsu.</p><p>It was warm, cozy and there was a presence beside him that made him nostalgic for his brother.</p><p>He was born again. His first two years of life were spent in a haze recalling events, memories and trying to assimilate the new ones. At least he still had his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He had a strange nagging feeling that he would meet his brother again as soon as he activated it.</p><p>He fell asleep after being drained out of all his energy after that.</p><p>When Itachi came to it was due to feeling the all pervasive feeling of death, of comfort because in his last life death was his only true solace. His bleary eyes saw that he was being held by a man who was surely his father, but his father seemed different, he had a presence that no matter how much he tried to suppress showed how strong he was.</p><p>He looked at all of them fondly, giving each of them tight hugs though he seemed a bit different when he glanced at Itachi. For a moment he worried that he had been found but he would come to know the reason later on.</p><p>From therein his new life seemed like a fantasy. Because his new father was a God, the Death God nonetheless and this new world had such a different culture.</p><p>His mother, Maria do Angelo seemed a lovely woman, hiding a spine of steel under that serene look. No wonder she attracted his new father.</p><p>His older sister Bianca and wasn't that a surprise being a younger sibling; was a very intelligent baby and was very similar to their mother. Nico was a clingy baby who refused to let go of him. Not that Itachi was very eager either. He had never been treated as a normal child in his first life, he would take whatever affection he was showed.</p><p>They were born in a place called Venice, Italy. It was a beautiful place. There were no roads, as it turned out Venice was a group of one hundred eighteen small islands separated by canals and linked by bridges.</p><p>Their childhood was quite normal if one discounted their absentee father.</p><p>Nico was obsessed with pirates as he was young which Alessandro deduced were much like rogue nin. It brought a laugh out of him much to Nico's glee.</p><p>Their years passed by quicker than he thought.</p><p>When they turned six they visited Diocletian's Palace in Split, Croatia. He knew there was more to the place than what was obvious. He could see through the Mist, he remembered his father explaining about it. Nico and Bianca weren't aware of their father's true identi. This place though, was it haunted? He didn't get to explore it for Maria do Angelo held firm to them the entire route never letting them stray.</p><p>This world was beautiful, with a rich history and very vast. He would have loved to explore it, to learn.</p><p>There was war in this world but it was still far more peaceful than theirs. Being a soldier was a choice here. But it was just as brutal if not more so due to the no. of population and technology advancement. For instance their neighbour, Pietro had come back from Mussolini's African campaign in one piece, but after shelling Ethiopian civilians with mustard gas, his mind was never the same.</p><p>They shifted to a place called Washington D.C. soon after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors Note:</p><p>This idea won't leave my mind at all... Sorry for all of my readers who are waiting on my other stories!</p><p>Do check my other stories!</p><p>-Anya</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>